Amar la luna
by katerpi
Summary: Tras la muerte de Ron, Snape y Lupin deciden colaborar en la misión de destruir los Horcrux. Snape se ve obligado a mostrar sus recuerdos sobre Lily y todos descubren cosas sobre el pasado de sus compañeros que no esperaban. Lupin no logra superar la pérdida de Sirius, hasta que alguien nuevo aparece en su vida y empieza a hacerse un hueco en su corazón.


_Situado por la segunda mitad del séptimo libro. Actualizaré cada semana, a poder ser. El número de capítulos puede variar dependiendo del progreso de la historia._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling bla, bla, bla... si fueran mis libros habría más sexo y menos Quidditch._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - Recuerdos<strong>

Expiraba una noche sumamente fría de finales de enero cuando el mago abandonó la tienda de campaña. Procurando evitar la nieve que parecía cubrir cada centímetro del mundo, Severus hurgó en su mochila en busca del bacon seco que desayunaba cada mañana.

Debía partir cuanto antes. Había tenido suerte de eludir a los mortífagos durante las últimas tres semanas, pero eso no significaba que a los inexpertos magos les estuviera yendo igual de bien.

Recogió la tienda de campaña con la varita mientras con la otra mano daba cuenta de su futil desayuno. Este sería su último día en aquel bosque. Se echó la mochila a la espada, eligió un árbol al azar y caminó en línea recta desde el tronco hasta el siguiente árbol, buscando cualquier señal de magia. Borró sus propias huellas a medida que avanzaba, suplicando mentalmente que no empezara a nevar otra vez.

No paró de nevar hasta mediodía, y los gruesos copos le empaparon la túnica y el ánimo. Se sentó a descansar junto a un robusto tronco y estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca la primera cucharada del almuerzo cuando detectó un olor conocido. Olfateó el arroz, pero no podía ser… no le había puesto cebolla al arroz.

Severus alzó la vista de su plato y olisqueó el aire. Una sonrisa le torció los labios.

* * *

><p>La bruja chasqueó la lengua por cuarta vez consecutiva y dejó la cuchara en el plato.<p>

—Has hecho lo que has podido, Hermione, pronto encontraremos más comida.

Hermione suspiró y volvió a coger la cuchara.

—Creo que deberíamos de movernos, Harry. Más al sur.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Aunque en el sur toda esta nieve será lluvia y…

Harry cogió aire muy deprisa a la vez que Hermione soltaba un gritillo, y al instante los dos estaban de pie con las varitas apuntando a la negra figura que acababa de aparecer de la nada.

—¿Quién eres? Identifícate o te…

—Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por amenazar a un profesor, señorita Granger.

La voz oscura y aterciopelada era inconfundible, y sin dudarlo ni un solo momento Harry sacudió la varita mientras murmuraba un hechizo. Un segundo después el hombre yacía tendido sobre el frío suelo del bosque. Le quitó la varita mientras Hermione le aplicaba varios hechizos de atadura en los brazos y piernas.

—Es su varita— dijo Harry, mostrándosela a Hermione.

—Discúlpenos, profesor, pero estamos seguros de que comprende…

Una ceja se alzó en la frente de Snape, silenciando a la bruja de golpe. Al parecer el hecho de estar desarmado y despatarrado en la nieve alteraba poco o nada su capacidad de intimidación.

—Le puedo asegurar que no he recorrido cientos de kilómetros de bosque para escuchar su incesante parloteo, Granger.

—Está bien, imaginemos por un momento que realmente eres Snape... —Propuso Harry, agachándose para ayudarlo a sentarse sobre la nieve. Lo miró fijamente durante unos instantes y entonces le dio una fuerte patada en un lado de la cara. Hermione chilló y sujetó a Harry, pero Snape no se quejó ni dijo nada. Se quedó mirándolos desde el suelo, con una sonrisa torcida que cabreó aún más al muchacho.

—¿Qué quieres, Snape? ¿Te has cansado de ser director? ¿A quién matarás ahora, al ministro de magia? ¡Sucio traidor! —Harry se soltó del agarre de su amiga y le lanzó otro puntapié al mago— ¡Cobarde!

Hubo un flash de luz y de pronto Harry estaba en el suelo, sin varita y con la pierna dolorida. A su lado estaba Hermione, con la misma cara de desconcierto.

—Intente no ser tan increíblemente ingenuo, señor Potter —dijo Snape mientras secaba los restos de nieve de su túnica. _¡Con su varita! ¿Cómo la había conseguido?_

El hombre pareció leer la pregunta en los ojos del chico y le lanzó una mirada de condescendencia.

—La varita que tan torpemente me ha quitado es una réplica, Potter. Empiezo a preguntarme como habéis sobrevivido durante tantos meses.

Snape lanzó un escupitajo de sangre que atravesó la capa de nieve virgen como una herida letal. Se llevó la varita a la mejilla y murmuró varias frases en latín y después y para sorpresa de ambos, soltó sus ataduras. Lo siguieron hasta la entrada de la tienda, donde se detuvo a olisquear el contenido de la cazuela.

—¿Sopa de cebolla? Un niño de cinco años habría sido capaz de encontrar comida en este bosque, pero dado que…

—No hemos podido salir a cazar, profesor. No podemos dejar sola la tienda y si Harry sale y yo…

—No me interrumpa, Granger. Estoy seguro de que ya erais unos ineptos antes de que Weasley pasara a mejor vida.

"¡PAFF!"

El tortazo de Hermione resonó en el bosque, y Snape volvió a llevarse la varita a la mejilla, que se tornaba roja por momentos.

—No se atreva a hablar así de… Ron —la voz se le rompió en la última palabra—. Él no merecía… usted nunca…

Gruesas lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Hermione y Harry lanzó a su profesor una mirada feroz.

—Creo —siseó Snape— que deberíamos sentarnos.

Snape acercó tres sillas, se descolgó la mochila y hurgó en su interior. Desenvolvió un pequeño fardo de tela y sacó una tabla de cortar y un cuchillo, y así sin más, como si estuvieran en una clase más de pociones y no en medio de un bosque invernal rodeado de asesinos, se puso a trocear ingredientes. Añadió arroz, pimientos, bacon y sal a su austera sopa y volvió a calentar la cazuela. Los tres comieron en silencio y Hermione dejó de llorar, aunque miraba al vacío con expresión triste cada pocos segundos.

—Antes de que me importunéis con vuestras tediosas preguntas —dijo Snape al cabo de un rato—, os mostraré lo que he traído. —Sacó de su mochila un maletín que era más grande que la propia mochila, y del maletín un objeto de metal más grande que el maletín. Harry puso los ojos como platos.

—¡Es un pensadero!

—Concretamente el mismo del despacho de Dumbledore, aunque levemente modificado para facilitar su transporte.

Harry apretó la mandíbula al oír el nombre de su amado director, pero Snape alzó una mano antes de que Harry pudiera decir o hacer nada.

—Paciencia, Potter. Al menos, por una vez en tu vida, piensa antes de actuar.

Harry apretó los puños pero no dijo nada, y Snape dejó cazuela en el suelo paran poder colocar pensadero sobre la mesa.

—Antes de explicaros nada, y con la intención de ahorrarnos tiempo, creo que será mejor que esperemos al cuarto miembro del grupo.

—Pero profesor… usted sabe que Ron… usted estaba allí.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me refiero al señor Weasley, señorita Granger. Creo que incluso vosotros deberías ser capaces de percibirlo cuando hay lobos acechando alrededor de vuestro campamento.

Harry y Hermione miraron alrededor pero solo vieron árboles y nieve.

—¿Lobos? —preguntó Harry.

Snape suspiró resignado, y alzó la voz.

—Sal de tu escondrijo de una vez, Lupin. Ya has escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que no soy una amenaza.

—No estés tan seguro, Severus.

Harry miró a su izquierda y pudo ver como el cuerpo de Lupin aparecía de la nada, librándose de un hechizo desilusionador.

—¡Remus! —El moreno saltó de su silla y corrió a abrazarlo, mientras Snape murmuraba algo que sonó a _"Gryffindor imprudentes"._

Hermione se levantó también y Snape acercó otra silla a la mesa, con el ceño más fruncido que nunca. Después de unos saludos efusivos y más lágrimas por parte de Hermione, los tres se sentaron junto a Snape.

—Si habéis terminado con vuestro ridículo comportamiento, hay varios asuntos que me veo obligado a explicar. Pero antes de nada me gustaría subrayar el hecho de que yo los he encontrado antes, Lupin.

Alzó una ceja en dirección al licántropo y este sonrió, alzando la varita en su dirección.

—Te felicitaré por haberme ganado cuando me expliques por qué no he de matarte.

—Me complace que me des la oportunidad de explicarme, la actitud de Potter ha sido más del estilo de golpear primero y preguntar después.

—No descartemos esa posibilidad— comentó Remus, alzando más la varita.

Snape suspiró y sacó varios frascos del bolsillo de su mochila.

—Bien, lo explicaré de manera que unas mentes limitadas como las vuestras sean capaces de entenderlo. —Les repartió un frasco a cada uno y después se colocó la varita en la sien, cerró los ojos y desplazó la finísima hebra azul desde la varita hasta el pensadero.

—Al parecer estaba equivocado al pensar que mi papel en esta guerra quedó expuesto durante el ataque en Grindmauld Place, hace tres semanas. Cabe decir que las heridas que sufrió el señor Weasley tras la despartición ya eran bastante graves, pero el muchacho habría sobrevivido de no haber sido por la maldición de Avery, por lo que me siento en parte responsable de su muerte. Me interpuse demasiado tarde, hecho por el cual me disculpo, señorita Granger —miró a Hermione con gesto serio y Hermione asintió una vez antes de fijar la vista en la mesa de camping—. Aunque infructuosas, mis acciones revelaron lo suficiente como para sentirme obligado a huir del lugar, seguido de varios mortífagos que me ofrecieron un combate agotador.

A su discurso le siguió un tenso silencio, acompañado por los sollozos de Hermione.

—Eso no explica lo de Dumbledore, Severus— dijo Lupin.

—Ese tema, y muchos otros más, los verás respondidos aquí —Severus señaló el pensadero —pero a cambio exijo que me proporcionéis vuestros…

—¡Por supuesto, Snape! —saltó Harry— Para que después te vayas corriendo a contárselo a Vol…

—¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Snape y Remus gritaron a la vez, sobresaltando a los jóvenes.

—Su nombre es tabú, Harry —explicó Lupin mientras miraba en torno con la varita levantada—. Si lo mencionas todos los hechizos de ocultamiento desaparecen y los mortífagos detectan tu localización inmediatamente.

Harry y Hermione lo miraron con la boca abierta, y Snape bufó.

—Cada vez me sorprende más que siga vivo, señor Potter —se frotó el arco de la nariz con dos dedos y cerró los ojos unos instantes—. Como iba diciendo antes de tu insolente interrupción, soy yo el que ofrecerá sus memorias primero. No creáis que hacer algo así me resultará fácil, soy un hombre reservado y no me gusta que se entrometan en mi vida privada. Pero habiendo conocido a Dumbledore durante muchos años, me atrevo a afirmar que la tarea que os ha encomendado no resultará sencilla. Dudo que podáis realizarla los dos solos, por lo que creo que este es un sacrificio necesario, para todos.

—¿Y si lo que veo en tus recuerdos no me parece convincente?—contestó Harry, volviendo a tutearle al ver que el hombre no lo había asesinado por ello.

—En ese caso me marcharé y no te pediré ninguna información a cambio, Potter.

Harry lo miró durante unos instantes, pensativo, y al fin asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo. ¿Hermione? ¿Remus?

Hermione asintió, pero Lupin no dejaba de mirar su frasco y el pensadero como si estuvieran molestándolo.

—Yo… lo siento, Harry, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo.

—Pero Remu … yo confío en ti, lo sabes. Pero Dumbledore me ordenó que no se lo contara a nadie y...

—Y yo no confío en ti, Lupin, como bien sabes —zanjó Snape.

Lupin suspiró, miró el frasco durante unos instantes y al final dijo:

—Está bien, pero no me hago responsable de lo que veáis, ni aceptaré preguntas al respecto.

Harry y Hermione lo miraron boquiabierto, pero Snape asintió antes de acercar el pensadero a Harry.

—Coincido contigo, Lupin—respiró lentamente varias veces y alejó las manos del pensadero—. Tú primero, Potter.

* * *

><p>Harry cayó precipitadamente por un espacio soleado y aterrizó de pie sobre un suelo que quemaba. Se enderezó y observó boquiabierto como un Snape de nueve años conversaba con su madre, y como día tras día se sentaba junto a ella y le contaba maravillas sobre un lugar mágico llamado Hogwarts. Vio como a la vez que se enamoraba más y más de ella, la iba perdiendo a manos de su pasado, de su miedo y de su oscuridad.<p>

Pudo ver, casi sentir el dolor de Snape en el despacho de Dumbledore, tras la muerte de su madre, y sintió una ola de ira al descubrir la otra cara de Dumbledore.

_"_—_¿Después de tanto tiempo? "  
>"<em>—_Siempre. "_

Vio a Dumbledore caer desde la torre de Astronomía, y vio con asombro como meses más tarde Snape sacaba una espada de detrás del retrato de Dumbledore, y como ambos hablaban sobre Lily hasta que de pronto la escena se desvaneció y todo se quedó negro.  
>Al cabo de un rato volvió la luz, aunque más tenue que la de los anteriores recuerdos, y Harry vio como Snape leía, arrodillado en la habitación de su enemigo de la infancia, la otra mitad de la carta, mientras las lágrimas le goteaban de su aguileña nariz. Después estaban en la entrada de ese mismo edificio y Snape saltaba frente a Ron para bloquear el hechizo de color verde que se dirigía al pelirrojo, pero era demasiado tarde…<p>

Harry sacó la cabeza del pensadero y se topó con la intensa mirada de Remus y Hermione. Al otro lado de la mesa, Snape miraba fijamente el suelo. Harry se levantó de la silla, sobresaltándolos a los tres, y se metió en la tienda de campaña. Se sentó en su cama durante unos instantes, luchando por detener el reguero de lágrimas, y cuando al fin lo consiguió volvió a la mesa.

—Solo una cosa, Snape.

—Ni comentarios ni preguntas, Potter— respondió el mago, mirándolo por fin a la cara.

—Falta un trozo de memoria. Hay una memoria recortada. ¿Debería preocuparme?

—Esa, señor Potter, es información que recibirá en su debido momento.

Harry asintió y le acercó el pensadero a Hermione. La chica lo sujetó con manos temblorosas, y cuando al fin sacó la cabeza del gaseoso interior, con el rostro nuevamente plagado de lágrimas y mirando a Snape como si estuviera muriéndose, llegó el turno de Lupin.

—Viendo sus reacciones he de admitir que estoy intrigado, Severus.

Snape bufó y no dejó de mirar la mesa hasta que varios minutos después Lupin sacó la cabeza del pensadero. Se miraron fijamente, Snape con ojos desafiantes y Remus con una expresión seria e indescifrable. Finalmente, al ver que el licántropo no decía nada, Snape recuperó su recuerdo del pensadero. Lupin suspiró y se colocó la varita en la sien.

—Supongo que es mi turno. Tú primero, Harry.

Depositó el recuerdo y Harry volvió a sumergirse en sus misteriosas olas de líquido y gas.

Harry presenció con horror como Greyback atacaba a un un diminuto e indefenso Remus, y después vio con emoción como conocía a sus padres, ¡y a Sirius!  
>Harry sonrió al verlo tan joven y sano, "<em>¡y guapo!"<em> pensó, sin poder evitarlo. Pero al parecer Remus estaba de acuerdo con su observación, porque varios recuerdos más tarde como los dos se besaban en la torre de astronomía, y después, por la noche, su padrino se recostaba sobre Remus en una de las camas de la sala común, y le susurraba al oído que lo amaba. Algo duro y pesado bajó por el pecho de Harry hasta depositarse en su estómago mientras en su mente todo empezaba a cobrar sentido.

De pronto Harry empezó a recordar cosas, como aquella vez, durante su tercer curso en Hogwarts, en la que le preguntó a Remus si conocía a Sirius y el hombre pareció estar a punto de derrumbarse en medio del despacho; o como aquella vez en Grindmauld Place, cuando Harry entró en el salón y Sirius le dijo que hacía mucho calor y que por eso estaban los dos en el sofá sin camiseta; o como el mes que Lupin pasó encerrado en su habitación después de que Sirius cayera detrás del velo; o como la vez que Remus se apareció en Grindmauld Place, meses atrás, ofreciéndoles ayuda y diciendo que lo de Tonks había sido un error.

Las imágenes se volvieron borrosas frente a Harry y tuvo que enjugarse cara, porque tenía que seguir mirando, porque era importante entender. Harry vio como Remus se graduaba y cómo lo perdía todo la noche que murieron sus padres. Vio cómo se mudaba a un diminuto piso, y como allí conocía a un hombre alto y pelirrojo, un hombre que a Harry le sonaba de algo. _¿Nott? _Vio con asombro como los hombres salían juntos a cenar, como se besaban y cómo esa noche Nott le ofrecía unirse a los mortífagos. Tras la firme negativa de Remus, el mago se marchaba sin decir nada, y días más tarde la casa de Lupin ardía en llamas mientras el castaño trataba de rescatar sus pocas pertenencias de entre los escombros.

Años después Sirius volvía junto a él, y al poco volvía a marcharse, esta vez para siempre. Y cuando Remus estaba hundido en la más absoluta desesperación aparecía la prima menor de Sirius, Tonks, y le decía que todo iría bien, y sonreía y le robaba besos. Pero Lupin no la amaba, él quería hacerlo, pero no podía.

Harry sacó la cabeza del pensadero y se abalanzó sobre el licántropo, tirándolo de la silla.

—Lo siento tanto, Remus— farfulló Harry con la cara oculta en su cuello —lo siento… Sirius… fue mi culpa. Lo siento.

Remus le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—No fue culpa tuya, Harry, creía que ya habíamos aclarado eso. Y no es que no aprecie el abrazo, pero la nieve está destrozando mi túnica buena.

Harry se levantó despacio y se enjugó la cara con la manga del jersey.

—Lo siento— lanzó una risa nerviosa y lo ayudó a levantarse, y ambos volvieron a sus respectivas sillas.

—Merlín me libre de tales reacciones —murmuró Snape.

—¿Detecto envidia, Severus?— susurró Lupin, ganándose una mirada asesina.

Llegó el turno de Hermione, que volvió a salir de los recuerdos llorando a lágrima viva, de modo que Snape se acercó al pensadero con bastante reticencia.

—Tanto dramatismo me está revolviendo el estómago —gruñó.

—Y lo dice alguien que se mueve por el mundo como un dementor, con la capa ondeando a su paso. Eres el maestro del dramatismo, Severus.

Todos se rieron hasta ver el rostro de Snape, quien parecía estar debatiéndose entre meter la cabeza en el pensadero o matarlos a los tres. Por suerte se decantó por la primera opción, y varios minutos después volvió a la superficie murmurando con desdén _"El chucho, lo sabía"._

Lupin lo miró fijamente y abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero pareció cambiar de opinión en el último momento y la volvió a cerrar.

—Bueno, supongo que me toca— dijo Hermione.

Todos vieron como Hermione recibía la carta con once años, y como un hombre del ministerio les hablaba a sus padres sobre Hogwarts. Vieron sus aventuras con La Piedra Filosofal, su miedo a ser atacada en segundo curso, sus sentimientos hacia Ron, su inconcebible dolor al perderlo. Pero lo que les quedó claro fue su fidelidad, de la que ni Harry ni el resto dudaron un solo instante. Hermione jamás les traicionaría.

Después llegó el turno de Harry, y tanto Snape como Lupin se quedaron impresionados con el asunto de los Horcrux.

—Siete… —repitió Lupin por enésima vez.

—En realidad ya hemos destruido dos, faltan cuatro, más el trozo de alma de Vol… ¡Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis! —dijo Harry.

—Lo que me recuerda, Potter…

Snape se levantó y con la indiferencia de quien coge una pluma de su bolso, sacó la espada de Godric Gryffindor del interior de su mochila. Todos contuvieron en aliento y Harry trató de cogerla, pero Snape la sujetó con fuerza.

—Deberíamos probarla con el guardapelo. Por lo que he visto en el pensadero, esta espada está impregnada con veneno de Basilisco. ¿Me equivoco?

Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos, y entonces Snape se llevó la mano a la túnica y sacó un trozo de pergamino.

—Una cosa más, Potter. Creo que esto te pertenece.

Harry sujetó la hoja entre sus manos y volvió a leer las últimas frases de la carta de su madre, las que ya había leído en el recuerdo de Snape. Después miró la foto. Su madre sonreía, y detrás estaba su padre, persiguiéndolos, en pijama. Harry sonrió.

—Puedes… —se esforzó por que su voz sonara firme— puedes quedártela, Snape. Tú la encontraste.

—No necesito nada de esto para recordarla, Potter. La tuve a mi lado durante muchos años.

Snape se aclaró la garganta, recordando de pronto que todos lo miraban. Les dio la espalda mientras guardaba el pensadero en su mochila y después sacó una enorme sartén.

—Yo cocino, vosotros cazáis y limpiáis— les informó antes de lanzarse a picar cebolla.

Hermione murmuró algo de un libro sobre basiliscos y Harry y Lupin se fueron a un rincón del campamento, dispuestos a destruir el guardapelo. Después de luchar contra los sutiles ataques del trozo de alma de Voldemort volvieron a la tienda, cansados pero triunfantes.

—Es posible que haya alguien a cientos de kilómetros que no os haya oído— comentó Snape.

—Es posible que algún día superes tu adicción al sarcasmo —contraatacó Lupin—. No te ofendas, no es que no me guste.

Snape lo taladró con la mirada y Harry corrió al interior de la tienda para mostrarle a Hermione los restos del guardapelo.

—Siéntate a cenar, Lupin, y de paso me explicas en qué narices estabas pensando para salir con Nott.

—Con el debido respeto, Severus, no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia. Pero si tanto interés tienes en el asunto… la verdad es que no estaba pensando en nada.

—Gryffindor —respondió Snape, como si con esa palabra lo explicara todo.

Hermione y Harry salieron de la tienda y los cuatro disfrutaron de la cena, durante la cual nadie habló demasiado. Había mucho en lo que pensar.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de una semana todos habían aprendido a trabajar en torno a una rutina simple pero eficaz. Entre todos mantenían el campamento limpio, y gracias al agudo olfato de Lupin habían reunido comida suficiente como para alimentarse durante un mes.<p>

Hermione y Harry solían pasara horas buscando entre libros y divagando sobre los posibles planes para hacerse con el siguiente Horcrux. Snape solía darles algún que otro consejo, y aunque normalmente eran comentarios mordaces cuyo único objetivo era ofender, a veces resultaban de gran ayuda, ya que Snape parecía prever bastante bien las acciones de Voldemort y su perspicacia les había dado más de una pista importante.  
>Por ejemplo, ahora estaban casi seguros de que había un Horcrux guardado en la cámara de los Lestrange, y Harry y Snape opinaban que debía de haber otro en Hogwarts.<p>

—¡Y se acabó! Después de eso solo quedará Nagini, y el propio VooooQuien-Vosotros-Sabéis— explicó Harry, animado, la tarde del séptimo día en el campamento.

—Si el hecho de entrar en Gringotts y en Hogwarts para recuperar y destruir dos objetos ocultos sin ser descubiertos ni morir en el intento te parece un asunto sencillo, entonces no me queda otra opción que coincidir contigo, Potter. Se acabó —dijo Snape con la voz tan fría como el hielo que los rodeaba. Todos lo miraron con mala cara.

—Intento ser optimista— se defendió Harry.

—Estás siendo un iluso.

El chico se levantó de la silla de golpe pero Lupin lo detuvo con el brazo.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Severus? —Preguntó preocupado, y Snape se tapó los ojos con una mano.

—Estoy cansado —fue su única explicación antes de levantarse y entrar en la tienda de campaña. Los tres se miraron extrañados, y Lupin sujetó a Harry del brazo al ver que pretendía seguirlo.

—Déjalo, Harry. Ya voy yo.

Snape estaba sentado en una de las butacas, con la cara oculta tras un libro de Alquimia.

—¿Estás bien?

Severus siguió con la mirada perdida en el libro que fingía leer. Por supuesto que no estaba bien, ¿cómo iba estarlo sabiendo que después de los Horcrux llegaba el turno de Potter? Harry estaba tan motivado… destruyendo un trozo de alma tras otro sin saber que estaba acortando más y más su propia vida. No es que el chico le importara, pero no lo había protegido durante años para dejarlo morir así, sin más. _"Maldito viejo manipulador" _murmuró por lo bajo, haciendo que Lupin lo mirara extrañado.

—Severus, solo quiero saber si estás bien, de verdad que no quiero molestarte.

Snape suspiró.

—Y sin embargo lo haces —. Levantó la vista hacia Lupin mientras cerraba el libro de golpe. —Me encuentro perfectamente, Lupin, gracias por tu insistencia.

Lupin sonrió y le puso una mano en la rodilla antes de añadir, en voz baja.

—Insisto porque tienes la voz muy sexy, Severus. ¿Te lo habían dicho?

Y salió de la tienda antes de que a Snape le diera tiempo a parpadear.

* * *

><p>Severus no salió de la tienda hasta que Harry insinuó a gritos que tendría que encargarse él de la cena y que sería una lástima si se le desafilaba el cuchillo al intentar picar los ajos. Severus pasó a su lado como un huracán y le arrancó el cuchillo de las manos, murmurando por lo bajo.<p>

Después de la cena charlaron un rato y Lupin se quedó a hacer la primera guardia. Se sentó en una de las sillas de camping y avivó un poco la hoguera antes de sumergirse en el libro que estaba leyendo. Había avanzado dos páginas cuando Harry salió de la tienda y se quedó de pie a su lado

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Lupin lo miró extrañado, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Es que… quería hablar contigo de un asunto… si no te importa, es que… —se miró las manos y soltó una risa nerviosa— no tengo a nadie con quien hablar de esto y… si te molesta dímelo y…

—Harry —lo interrumpió Lupin, cerrando el libro y dejándolo en el suelo—, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras.

Harry asintió y se quedó mirándole, abrió la boca un par de veces para volver a cerrarla, y Lupin empezó a olerse de qué iba el asunto.

—¿Guarda alguna relación con lo que viste en mis recuerdos?

—¡No! Bueno, sí, pero no. También quería hablar contigo de eso, pero…

Lupin se movió en la silla para situarse frente a Harry y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Tranquilízate, Harry. Empieza por el principio, puedes contarme lo que quieras, no me voy a enfadar.

Harry sonrió y tomo aire un par de veces antes de empezar a hablar.

—Bueno, se trata de los… los chicos. Hace tiempo que llevo pensándolo y… con el asunto de Quien-Tú-Ya-Sabes y todo eso pues no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello pero creo que… que ahora ya lo tengo claro y no se…

—¿Esto es una salida del armario, Harry? —preguntó Lupin, y sonrió al ver que el chico se sonrojaba.

—Pero hay algunas cosas que no entiendo —respondió mirándose las manos. Lupin le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Tengo un libro que te será de gran ayuda, es bastante gráfico y no creo que te queden dudas después de leerlo, pero me temo que tendrás que esperar porque no lo tengo aquí.

—¿Homo-Homini? —preguntó una voz detrás de ellos, haciéndolos saltar en la silla. Snape estaba junto a la entrada de la tienda, buscando algo en su mochila.

—¿La expresión "conversación privada" no te dice nada, Snape? —dijo Harry.

—Por fascinante que pueda resultar tu vida privada, me temo que tengo cosas mejores que hacer que escuchar los barboteos de un adolescente. Pero da la casualidad de que tengo el libro que necesitas —añadió, acercándoselo a Harry— y no me gustaría privar a nadie de unos conocimientos tan básicos. Se lo achacaré a la deformación profesional.

Harry se quedó mirando la portada de cuero, en la que aparecían dos hombres desnudos y abrazados bajo las palabras "Homo-Homini" y su rostro volvió a adquirir un tono rojo intenso.  
>Lupin miró a Snape con una expresión insondable, y se quedaron los dos mirándose durante varios segundos, Lupin muy serio y Snape con la boca muy tensa, como si intentara reprimir una sonrisa. Finalmente el castaño resopló y se movió en la silla para encarar a Snape.<p>

—Está bien, lo preguntaré. ¿Por qué tienes el Homo-Homini, Severus?

Esta vez Snape no pudo ocultar su perversa sonrisa. Se giró con un movimiento melodramático que hizo ondear su capa y mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la tienda contestó:

—Te encantaría saberlo, ¿verdad, Lupin?

La cortina se cerró tras él y Harry se echó a reír del rostro estupefacto de Remus.

* * *

><p>Dos horas más tarde Snape estaba en su litera sin poder dormir y enfadado consigo mismo.<p>

_"—Insisto porque tienes la voz muy sexy, Severus. ¿Te lo habían dicho?"_

La frase no paraba de dar vueltas una y otra vez en su mente, ni la seductora sonrisa con la que la había acompañado Lupin, ni el descarado flirteo. "_Y después voy yo y le pongo el Homo-Homini delante de la cara, ¿pero en qué narices estaba pensando?"_

Se subió la manta hasta los hombros y trató de evitar las imágenes cada vez más explícitas que inundaban su mente.

* * *

><p>Remus estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando oyó un siseo. Fue un sonido tan bajo que de no ser por sus agudos sentidos no lo habría oído. Miró a las literas de abajo, la mesa del salón… no había nada, quizás se lo había imaginado.<p>

"Mhh..."

Esta vez algo saltó en el interior de Lupin. Miró a la litera de su derecha, y una ola de calor viajó desde todos los rincones de su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna.

Snape estaba tumbado, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Pero lo que hizo que el corazón de Lupin se saltara un latido fue el movimiento que se percibía bajo la manta, a la altura de su cadera. Snape se estaba masturbando. La escena lo excitó tanto que su miembro dio un tirón casi doloroso, y empezó a hincharse de forma preocupante. Lupin metió la mano dentro de su pijama y comenzó a acariciarse al ritmo de los movimientos de la mano de Severus. Miró boquiabierto como Snape movía las caderas, escuchó su respiración acelerada y los débiles gemidos que solo él podía oír. De pronto el moreno saco la lengua y se lamió el labio inferior.

—¡Oh...! —Lupin no pudo contenerse y Snape abrió los ojos al instante.

Se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos hasta que Remus, que se había puesto rojo como un tomate, logró recuperar la voz.

—Lo siento, Severus. Estabas… no he podido evitarlo.

Severus miró a Lupin de arriba abajo y alzó una ceja al descubrir la localización de su mano.

—Oh… merlín —dijo Lupin al ver que la mano del moreno volvía a moverse bajo las mantas. Entonces Snape tiró de la tela y Lupin contuvo el aliento. El moreno tenía los pantalones bajados hasta las rodillas y su miembro goteaba entre sus dedos, que se movían cada vez más deprisa, arriba y abajo.

—Ohhh… Merlín —repitió Lupin, apartando su manta a patadas. Sintió la mirada de Snape clavada en su entrepierna y empezó a acariciarse, moviendo la mano al ritmo de la suya y mordiéndose el labio para contener los gemidos. Snape volvió a lamerse el labio inferior y después se introdujo un dedo en la boca. Lupin cerró los ojos intentando contenerse, y cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró con un Snape sin camisa paseando la mano por su desnudo torso.

Remus gimió sin poder evitarlo y Snape se masturbó más deprisa, mirándolo fijamente. Lupin tenía una expresión deliciosa. Jadeaba y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas encendidas y la boca entreabierta, mientras su mano se movía cada vez más y más rápido. Era lo más erótico que Snape había visto en mucho tiempo. El moreno sintió como la tensión se acumulaba en un punto bajo su ombligo y supo que no aguantaría demasiado, de modo que volvió a meterse un dedo en la boca, robándole otro gemido a Lupin, y lo situó entre sus piernas. Lupin soltó un gemido que más bien parecía un lamento y Snape lo miró a los ojos antes de alzar las caderas e introducirse el dedo hasta la primera falange.

—¡Ohjoder!…. ¡AHHH!

Lupin arqueó la espalda y su miembro latió lanzando chorros y chorros de semen sobre su estómago, su cuello y las sábanas. Severus gimió y movió el dedo un su interior mientras aceleraba el ritmo de su mano, y entonces vio como Lupin le guiñaba un ojo, recogía el semen de su estómago con los dedos y se lo llevaba a la boca. Severus gruñó y arqueó la espalda, todo su cuerpo se tensó y su miembro estalló en una explosión de semen.

—¡Hhuumm! —Snape intentó ahogar un gemido sin apartar la mirada de los movimientos de la lengua de Lupin, que lamía cada centímetro de sus dedos como si se tratara de un manjar.  
>Su cuerpo dio unas últimas sacudidas antes de detenerse del todo y Snape lanzó un lento suspiro.<br>Miró a Lupin de reojo y este le dirigó una sonrisa nerviosa mientras buscaba su varita. Snape cogió la suya de debajo de la almohada, se limpió y volvió a mirar a Lupin, sin saber bien qué decir, o si debía decir algo.

—Buenas noches, Severus —susurró Lupin, a lo que Snape respondió con una seca cabezada. Los dos se giraron en sus literas y al cabo de pocos minutos ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

* * *

><p>—Si mi opinión cuenta para algo, y ya veo que no, creo que es una pésima idea.<p>

—Pero Severus, si renovamos el Encantamiento Fidelio la casa será tan segura como al principio. Harry es el legítimo heredero y no hay nada más fuerte que un vínculo de sangre. Aunque los mortífagos sepan dónde está no podrán…

—Te aseguro, Lupin, que estoy al corriente de todo eso. Pero me veo obligado a señalar que el Encantamiento Fidelio ya me ha fallado dos veces, y no estoy dispuesto a cometer el mismo error por tercera vez.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Quedarnos en este bosque durante meses? ¿Años? —preguntó Harry, malhumorado.

—Hay cientos de lugares en Gran Bretaña en los que podríamos ocultarnos, señor Potter —respondió Snape, recogiendo los platos de la mesa —, y le informo de que le toca fregar, Granger.

Hermione se levantó de un salto y empezó a acumular los platos del desayuno en uno de sus habituales silencios. Lupin se sirvió un poco más de café mientras escuchaba a medias la discusión de Harry y el maestro de pociones.

Aunque habían preparado el desayuno juntos, Snape no había hecho ninguna referencia a lo ocurrido la pasada noche, y Lupin empezaba a preguntarse si el hombre estaría arrepentido. Pensó en lanzarle alguna indirecta, pero le daba miedo la reacción de Snape y no quería que el hombre dejara de hablarle. De modo que Remus siguió concentrado en su café mientras echaba alguna que otra mirada al trasero del mago cada vez que se agachaba a recoger otro plato.

Tenía un buen culo, eso tenía que admitirlo. No es que no se hubiera fijado antes, pero siempre había creído que Severus era estrictamente heterosexual y Remus no lo había valorado como una opción. Aunque durante el año que trabajó en Hogwarts tuvo más que una fantasía que envolvían al maestro de pociones, pero poco después Sirius salió de Azkaban y Snape pasó al olvido.

Estaba tan perdido en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo mirando el trasero de Snape. Remus alzó la mirada y se encontró con dos ojos que lo miraban fijamente bajo una ceja levemente arqueada.

—¿Disfrutando del espectáculo, Lupin?

El castaño se aclaró la garganta y recogió su taza mientras explicaba lo que había estado pensado antes de que su mente fuera invadida por ojos oscuros y traseros sexys.

—Pensaba que deberíamos elegir un par de lugares de encuentro para poder huir cuando suframos un ataque. Podemos aparecernos en el lago que está al otro lado del bosque, por ejemplo, y si alguien nos sigue hasta allí pasaremos al siguiente punto de encuentro. Así no correremos el riesgo de separarnos ni de que descubran nuestro campamento. Podremos vivir en Grindmauld Place una vez que hayamos renovado los encantamientos y pasar por esos dos puntos de encuentro cada vez que volvamos de realizar una misión.

Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Snape se aclaró la garganta.

—Diría que es un plan… aceptable. Pero subiría la cantidad de puntos de encuentro de dos a cinco.

—¿Qué tal siete? —propuso Harry. Sería como una pequeña broma nuestra, por lo de los Horcrux, ya sabéis. Me encantaría que Voldemort se enterara y…

—¡NO! ¡HARRY!

Un ruido sordo explotó a su alrededor y alguien gritó. Remus se levantó de la silla y vio como unas figuras encapuchadas aparecían de la nada, pero antes de poder moverse o sacar la varita Snape saltó sobre él.  
>Lupin sintió como la extraña sensación de la desaparición recorría su cuerpo a la vez que un hechizo de color morado le rozaba el hombro. Después los sonidos se apagaron, y todo se quedó negro.<p> 


End file.
